Beginnings
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [DnA] It's Aiden's first day at the labs, meaning she's an easy target for a certain someone...


Hey all! When reading this, there is something you must take into consideration: This was written while my muse was MIA. She still is, unfortunately. We _think _she may be in Spain...but either way, I'm in search for a new one. I battled my way through writing something without her, and this is what we got. I hope it isnt too shockingly awful!

**For **Rosanna and Sammie, who're helping me track down Muse #1, and recruit her replacement. Oh, and Sammie? This is your Stiletto fic ;)

* * *

First days always sucked. You're the newbie, actually, you're the constantly _lost _newbie, and everyone's all new and daunting.

Aiden Burn's first day was no different. Thankfully she got into the labs on time and managed to find her way to Mac Taylor's office to have the introductory talk. He seemed nice enough. He had a genuine smile, talked of his co-workers like family, and emphasised the importance of the integrity of the lab. It was all pretty straight forward. Then it was off to find her 'mentor' or sorts.

"You'll be partnered with Danny Messer" Det. Taylor told her. "You should get along with him just fine" he smiled, guiding down the stairs

"I'm sure I will, sir"

"Mac"

"Mac"

"He'll be along in a minute, if you want to wait here? I have to go and find Stella - you'll meet her later"

"Yeah, sure, go. Thank you"

"Welcome to the team, Aiden" he smiled and went on his way.

Aiden scanned her surroundings. She watched all the other people walking the halls, all knowing where they were going…It didn't usually take her long to settle in to a new place, she hoped this one was no different.

X

Danny was late. Nothing new there. He threw his stuff into his locker and wandered to the break room. Grabbing a coffee, he nodded a greeting to Marco from trace, who was reading the latest Forensic journal on the sofas.

"Oh, hey, the newbie's outside Mac's office. Been waiting for ages"

"Yeah, just got in" Danny shrugged, walking back to the doors

"I wouldn't wait much longer…s'cute!" Marco called after him. Danny chuckled, grabbing a newspaper on his way out. Their tastes in 'cute' were very different, although they both had a penchant for shoulders, Marco liked _broad _shoulders…

He trekked the familiar halls, past ballistics and DNA, over to Mac's glass walled office. All the memories of his own first day were flooding back. Ray, the CSI who this 'Aiden' guy was replacing, had made his first day hell…it was only customary Danny did the same thing.

He rounded the corner, casting his eyes to the sports pages, glad to see the Mets had won last night. "You must be Aiden" he looked up, confused "you're a girl"

Aiden chuckled, "Can see why you became a CSI"

"Sorry, I, er, was expecting to find a guy". _Marco lied_, Danny thought, _well, he didn't really. She is cute._

"It's the name, I know" Aiden smirked. It wasn't the first time she'd been mistaken for a guy. Once they saw her, of course, they knew different.

"Right, well, I'm Danny, if you wanna follow me, I'll show you to your locker" he turned on his heel, guiding her back to where he started his day. "So where you from?"

"New York"

"No shit" Danny snarked. He knew that much from her accent

"Brooklyn" she giggled, walking along-side him "Just finished a placement in facial reconstruction when I heard about this job"

"That you're speciality? Facial reconstruction"

"Among other things" Aiden smirked at him. She was already settling into to her usual ways.

Danny grinned, swinging open the locker room door. He guided her to Ray's old stall and watched as she twisted her code into the combination lock. She put her satchel on the hook, and hung her outer jacket over it.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go" she took a breath, pulled on her blazer lapels and followed him out.

Danny led her through the maze of labs first. He turned corners and descended stairs with a reassuring "Don't worry, you'll figure this out eventually".

_Yeah, thanks _Aiden thought.

He pulled open the door to the layout room and followed Aiden in. Stella looked up from the trousers she was analysing.

"Stella Bonasera, this is the newbie, Aiden Burn" Danny announced, gesturing between the two women. "Can you show her what to touch and what to leave alone for me?" he turned to Aiden, holding a hand drawn map in his hands "Meet me in the cafeteria when you're done?" she nodded

"He's such a nice guy" Stella rolled her eyes as he practically ran from the room.

"I noticed" Aiden smirked

"Okay, well, layout room" she looked around the room for something to point out. "erm…all the stuff you need is over here really" she walked over to the counter by the door, "Gloves, lab coats etcetera" Stella went through the coats, pulling out the one that looked to be Aiden's size from the rail.

Aiden slipped it on. Stella showed her the rest of the room, the machinery, the supplies cupboards… It didn't take long, so she thanked Stella and hung her coat back on the hook.

"Aiden! Wait" Stella called, running around the table, stopping her before she left the room. "You have a little, erm…" she took her blazer jacket from her shoulders, spinning it in her hands. The back of the jacket, that was once navy blue pinstriped, was now coated in a white substance.

Aiden quizzically looked her at jacket. Her _new _jacket, "What's that?"

Stella brought it to her nose "Talcum powder, I think"

"I know what's goin' on here" Aiden sighed. "We did that all the time in College. You spray the talc onto the inside of the white lab coats, so when who-ever-it-is puts it on, they have no idea its there. Its sneaky…"

"…It's Danny. Bet you any money" Stella smirked, handing Aiden back her jacket.

"Thanks" Aiden smiled, smacking at the jacket to dislodge the powder.

X

Aiden drew her finger across the pencil lines on the paper, following where it told her. She looked down the nearly deserted hall, hoping to magically smell food of some description. This was a map to the cafeteria after all…

She descended another flight of stairs and turned right. She must've been in the basement by now, there was no windows or natural light anywhere. She walked, looking to her map and blindly reaching for a door handle. She swung it open and bounded in…to be hit by deadly silence.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked

"Is this the cafeteria?" Aiden spun to find a man scribbling away on a clipboard.

"Not unless you want to break a coupla laws. This is the morgue" he tried to suppress a grin "You must be Aiden Burn"

"That obvious?"

"All the newbies are duped into coming down here on there first day, it's a kind of hazing" he shook her hand, "Sheldon Hawkes, M.E"

Aiden smiled at him, before taking in her surroundings

"Bathroom's down the hall if you need to throw up"

Aiden looked at him

"The newbies usually run back out as fast as they came in"

Aiden shrugged and ran a finger across the metal chambers, "doesn't bother me"

"You might last long then" Hawkes chuckled. He flipped a page on his clipboard and drew something. Ripping it off, he handed it to Aiden "Here's your way to the cafeteria"

"Thanks. See y'around"

X

"Aiden! You're late. I thought we was going to meet a half-hour ago" Danny tapped his foot, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got talking to a friend" Aiden sassed, walking past him and opening the doors to the cafeteria. _That's two-for-nothing, Messer. One more? And you're mine_

X

Finally, the day was coming to a close. Aiden had done her tour of the labs, met her colleagues and the majority of the lab techs. Tomorrow was looking decidedly brighter, and calmer.

She swung the door open to the locker room and went to her own. She twisted her code into the lock…nothing happened.

She tried again.

Nothing.

Aiden couldn't understand what was happening. It had worked that morning!

She walked back through the now-familiar halls to Mac's office.

He brought some Metal Cutters with him and snipped away the obstructive lock.

"Thanks" Aiden smiled, sheepishly

"I think someone's swapped over your locks…I think I know who did it"

"Yeah, me too"

"Don't worry, I'll sort it" he turned to walk out

"Mac? Can I, er, sort it myself?"

"Okay" he grinned, recognising the mischievous glint in her brown eyes

X

Danny rubbed his hands together in victorious glee. Payback was a bitch, but somebody had to do it.

He grabbed his bag from his locker, twisting in Aiden's number, and threw his jacket over his shoulders. The sound of the metal door closing reverberated around the room.

So did the sound of the room door closing. Aiden leant against it, her hips cast away.

Danny's eyes carried down her body.

Dark flowing hair cascaded down the shoulders of her long dark coat; her mouth curled up in an alluring grin; her low-cut top fitting to her figure perfectly, her black trousers hugging at her hips, and those boots…damn.

Stiletto heals rising from the ground, elongating the calf, curving the back…all leading to the toe that pointed straight at you. Begging you to come closer. Closer. Closer.

Danny's head snapped back up as the shoes approached him slowly. Aiden kept coming until he was flat-backed against the wall.

She fluffed the tails of the coat, laying her hands on the wall by Danny's waist.

"Aiden…"

She put a finger to his lips "Shhh…you've talked enough for today" She rolled her hips to his. "Did I ever tell you why I left the placement?" she breathed

Danny swallowed and shook his head.

"Apparently…" she rolled her hips again, her cheek resting on Danny's, "They didn't like my attitude…towards the other men" she blew gently into his ear

"I-I-I…"

"Would you say this _attitude" _her right hand stoked down his chest as her hips bucked again "is unacceptable?" her husky, but innocent, voice asked

Danny's mouth was dry. All thoughts of words were absolved when Aiden's finger traced his jaw

"It's just that, well…" she seductively sighed onto his chest, "I wanted you to get a taste of your own medicine"

Danny's brow furrowed

"You cant mess with Aiden Burn, without getting _burned_ yourself" Her pouty mouth turned into a smirk. She kissed his cheek and pulled off him. "See you tomorrow, partner!" she giggled from the doorway.

When all semblance of normality returned, a grin adorned Danny's mouth as he licked his lips. He fingers traced where she'd kissed him, "Oh, this could be fun"


End file.
